1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the printing technology field. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for washing an anilox inking unit of a press, wherein a washing agent is introduced into the anilox inking unit.
Commonly assigned, published German patent application DE 10 2004 005 576 A1 describes such a method. The distribution of the washing agent in the anilox inking unit during the washing process as described in the published patent application has some shortcomings.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method of washing an anilox inking unit of the printing machine which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices and methods of this general type and which ensures rapid distribution of the washing agent in the entire anilox inking unit.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for washing an anilox inking unit of a press. The method comprises the following steps:
introducing a washing agent into the anilox inking unit via a dampening unit of the press or part of the dampening unit; and
washing the anilox inking unit.
In other words, the objects are achieved with the method in which the washing agent is introduced into the anilox inking unit via a dampening unit or a part of the dampening unit.
In accordance with one development, the washing agent is jetted or sprayed onto a dampening solution applicator roll and/or a dampening unit roll belonging to the dampening unit and resting only on the dampening solution applicator roll. The dampening unit roll can be a dampening solution distributor roll and rest on no roll other than the dampening solution applicator roll.
In a further development, the washing agent is conveyed out of the dampening unit into the anilox inking unit via a bridging roll. The bridging roll prescribes the direction from the dampening unit into the inking unit to the washing agent flow.
In a further development, the bridging roll rests on a dampening solution applicator roll and the bridging roll rests on an ink applicator roll only in a cleaning mode. In the printing operation mode, the bridging roll does not rest on the ink applicator roll.
In a further development, in the cleaning mode, the dampening solution applicator roll is thrown off a printing form cylinder of the press. However, in the printing operation mode, the dampening solution applicator roll is thrown onto the printing form cylinder.
In a further development, the washing agent is conveyed from the ink applicator roll via an screen roll, around at least a first inking unit roll resting on the screen roll, onto a further inking unit roll and doctored off the further inking unit roll. The further inking unit roll rests on the first inking unit roll.
The invention also includes a press which is designed to carry out the method according to the invention or a method corresponding to one of the developments.
Further constructionally and functionally advantageous developments emerge from the following description of a preferred exemplary embodiment and the associated drawing.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method for washing an anilox inking unit of a press, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawing.